Hurts to say it
by Eiprej
Summary: I hated secrets. They hurt... alot. And I didn't mean to hurt my Miku-nee like that... Mikuo centric.


**Jer-chan: Hey guys..~.. I'm back. 83 This story was originally a contest entry for one of my Gaia Vocaloid Roleplay Guilds, but it was so good that I wanted to post it here. I think i'm slowly coming off my writers block... Isn't that great? Well, I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot I did...**

* * *

Mikuo's POV (Point of View)

I was known as the bubbly, hyper, and always happy one. At least, that's what everyone viewed me as. That wasn't actually the truth though. You see, I have something that not even my sister, Miku knows. In fact, I don't think I want anyone to know really. They would just worry... I definetely don't want that. If everyone's so happy, then why should I just ruin it for them? That's why I kept it to myself. It's a pretty good reason, don't you agree? I thought I had some pretty good logic. But I wouldn't know. Apparently i'm not so smart, according to Neru-chan. Still, she's always grumpy, so it was probably a little outburst. Oops, I'm getting off topic again...

Anyways, I'm not so sure if I should spill this to you, but you've already decided to read, so why not? Truth is, i'm having a problem. A big, big problem. A scary one at that.

Well... At least... scary for my position...

I can't... I can't sing anymore.

It's true. The reason I hadn't been releasing any songs in these past few months was not because I had "writers block", but because I had a throat diease... It hurt to say it (Not a pun...) but I was finished... Done.

Of course, as I said before, I can't tell anyone. Not at all. So it was hard for me when Miku-nee came in my room today... It took everything I had not to burst out in tears in front of her...

_Flashback_

_I looked up briefly, hearing the apartment door open and close. Who could it have been? I'm pretty sure all the other Vocaloids had left for recording... "Mikuo..?" Oh... It was Miku-nee... I put up one of my trademark smiles, a fake one though. My throat was hurting so much today, I was hoping I could've just slept while they were gone._

_"Miku-nee~?" I made my voice come out as happy as it could and I sat up in my soft bed. The blanket slid off my clothed body. I finally saw her whole body come into view as she sat down on the bed next to me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be recording..?" In fact, she was. What was she doing here anyways?_

_She just looked at me and smiled as well. "I was worried about you..." She paused and I guessed she was just thinking about what to say. "Your not coming to record with us this time..?" Miku asked. I shook my head._

_"I can't," she looked at me confusedly. "I don't have a song. I'm on a writers block..." I heard her sigh gently. Surprising me though, she suddenly smiled and grabbed my hand. "Mikuo-nii san~! I have an idea~! You can sing on of my songs~!" I couldn't help the slightly surprised look that appeared on my face. She sounded so happy... But... I just couldn't..._

_"I can't Miku-nee..." It was my turn to sigh and I couldn't turn my face to look at her anymore. "I just... can't." My eyes were cast downward. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face..._

_"Oh..." She said quietly, slowly letting go of my hands. I heard a slight shakiness to her voice that I hadn't heard before. What..? "Mikuo... What are you hiding from me..?" There it was, that shakiness again. I felt something wet drip on my hand and my eyes widened in surprise. Miku... She's not... crying is she..? I held my breath. I didn't answer her question..._

_"Mikuo... Why won't you answer m-" She began to say but I interuppted her. "It's nothing..." My voice must've came out slightly rough because she gasped. Miku-nee put his hands on her lap and I still couldn't look up at her. What I guessed to be her tears were beginning to drop freely on her skirt now. I felt moisture start to gather at the edges of my eyes. "W-Why are you-u lying t-to me M-Mikuo?!" A small frown made its way onto my face._

_"You wouldn't understand..." I whispered, clenching my fists and biting my lip. My stomach churned when I heard a soft sob from her. "I-I... Wouldn't u-understand..? Tell, m-me Mikuo, w-what is there to understand-d?!" I couldn't take this anymore, the sound of hurt and betrayal in her voice was too much... "Get out Miku." I hissed gently, sadness in my voice. I said it without looking at her though._

_It was silent for a few moments, before I finally felt the bed shift. "F-Fine..." I heard a sniff. "F-Fine, I will... And M-Mikuo... I-I hate you-u..!" With those painful words she ran from my room, tears streaming down her face, and slamming the door._

_"..." Not too long after..._

_Had I started crying myself._

_End flashback_

No, I hated secrets. They hurt... alot. And I didn't mean to hurt my Miku-nee like that...

But of course, my original plan was not to hurt anyone at all...

Still, keeping secrets doesn't help at all, does it?

_~End~_

* * *

**Jer-chan: So? How was it? 83 Review and tell me please..~..**


End file.
